


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by assbutts_in_my_impala



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Nathan x Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbutts_in_my_impala/pseuds/assbutts_in_my_impala
Summary: After his surprise return home from prison after fifteen years, Sam has a secret he has to get off of his chest and Nathan doesn't mind.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Sam thought he could handle anything after he spent fifteen years locked away in a dirty prison cell. But as soon as he approached the front steps of his brother's house the panic arose. He took a deep breath and rose his hand to knock. Click. The front door opened and Sam stood there speechless, his hand still up. On the other side of the door, his little brother, whom he hadn't seen since that dreadful day in Panama City. The shock on Nathan's face pretty much told it all, but Sam forced the words out. 

"Nathan," He fell forward into his brother's arms. 

"Sam?!" Nathan grabbed him by the shoulders, examining him like a lab rat. 

"Okay, okay, take it easy," Sam said, patting Nathan on the back. 

"But you-you got shot, you were dead, I saw you fall?" Nathan rambled on in a questioning tone. 

"Yea, three times to be exact, righttttt," Sam lifted his shirt and exposed three hole shaped scars, "here." 

 

Nathan's face showed concern, then he went pale and Sam assumed he was going to pass out. 

 

"Okay, okay, let's sit you down how about it," Sam chuckled. 

 

Sam sat him down on the sofa and sat down beside him, trying to decipher his puzzling look. 

"Are you...?" Sam asked, concerningly. 

"Um, yea I just," Nathan scratched his head. "You're here. Sitting in my living room, beside me. Sam it's been fifteen years. How did you get out? Why didn't you call me? Nathan started up again. 

"Okay, okay, I'll explain everything, I promise, but how about a drink? You know, to celebrate?" Sam elbowed Nathan in the ribs, gaining a chuckle. 

"Okay yea, let me grab my coat." Nathan smiled. 

 

Sam liked it when Nathan smiled. His happiness was contagious, it always had been. Especially in this moment. Sitting here with Nathan in this bar is what Sam had dreamed of all those years in prison. It's what kept him going. He planned on telling Nathan the way he really felt about him tonight. 

 

The hours flew by and before they knew it, it was midnight. They both had one too many drinks and it was definitely time to head back to the house. 

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sam spoke clearly. 

"Um, ye—a," Nathan slurred his words. 

 

Nathan never held his liquor well, and he wouldn't admit it if you asked. They gathered their coats and Sam held the door open for Nathan on the way out. He caught a glimpse of Nathan's ass in his tight jeans and he could feel the heat burning inside of him. He needed to tell Nathan, and he needed to tell him now. 

"Hey, Nathan, can we, uh—stop here for a second?" Sam asked. 

"For what?" Nathan said, obviously shit faced. 

 

If all went well Nathan wouldn't remember this when he sobered up, Sam just needed to get it off his chest. They walked into a dark alley and Nathan steadied himself against the wall, waiting for whatever was about to happen. 

 

"I wanted to tell you something, something that I've needed to tell you since that day in Panama City..." Sam started. 

"Sam-" Nathan cut him off. 

"No, I have to. Nathan, I love you. Okay?" Sam stepped closer. 

"I love you too, dude?" Nathan said. 

"Nathan," Sam hissed, "I love you." 

"Oh?" Nathan was trying to figure out what Sam was saying. "Oh." 

 

Sam stepped even closer to Nathan and Nathan stood straight. 

 

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you? I love you. I've loved you for fifteen years. Every time I look at you I get this burning pit of passion in my stomach and I just wanna-" Sam stopped. 

"Wanna what?" Nathan asked, almost innocently. 

 

Sam grabbed him by his arm and pulled him behind him toward the house. 

 

"Just one more block," he told himself. 

"Sam, where are we going?" Nathan asked while being pulled. 

"You'll see." Sam snapped back. 

 

They got to the front door and Sam fondled with the lock. His shaky hands weren't cooperating with his body and finally the door swung open. He pulled Nathan in and shut the door behind them. He pinned Nathan up against the wall and stared into his hazel eyes. 

 

"Do this." Sam grabbed Nathan's face and kissed him. And Nathan kissed him back, releasing every bit of doubt that he had. They fell into each other and made their way to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. 

 

Nathan ended up on top and Sam was underneath him, positioned just right. He grabbed an old sock from the dresser where Nathan stashed his lube and poured some on his hand. He stroked his erection and in one swift thrust, pushed it into Nathan, gaining a moan. He let Nathan take the lead and he began riding him. Sam took the time to enjoy the feeling of his brother around his cock. It didn't take long before the bubbly feeling found its way in Sam's stomach. He grabbed Nathan's erection and started stroking. The faster Sam stroked, the faster Nathan rode, and soon enough they both came. Sam filling Nathan to the brim and Nathan spilling all over his big brother's chest. 

 

Nathan eased off of Sam and fell onto the bed beside him. 

"If you think this is going to get you out of telling me about Panama City-" Nathan panted, "you're wrong." 

"Don't worry, we'll still have our conversation," Sam said while rolling over on top of his brother. 

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say that my first work yesterday has inspired me! Fanfic just might be the road I take lol. Thank you for all of the Kudos on yesterdays work, and enjoy!


End file.
